My Princess
by eddie1891
Summary: when Hermione thought of her last year at hogwart trusting Draco Malfoy and meeting Voldermort definatelly weren't on her list. REPOSTED HGDM rated M for later chapters. !DISCONTINUED!
1. SECRET ADMIRER

hey guys im reposting this story. and yer i hope you enjoy it and sorry but the characters will be a little OCC in this story especially Draco. anyway u've been warned so don't complain k.

DISCLAIMER: if i owned "harry potter", be rich and live in britan. none of these are true only dreams.

My Princess _SECRET ADMIRERS_

Hermione Granger had definitely matured over the summer. Her curve was more defined than ever and her hips looked like they were straight off of a model. She had done a bit of exercise over the summer and now her legs and arms were perfect with a slight look of athletic enjoyment.

As well as a better figure over the summer break with the help of her friend Claire Hermione had plucked her eyebrows to perfection, found a charm that permanently changed her matted, tangles mess of hair into delicate straight creamy brown locks of hair.

Hermione had never felt so girly in all her life…

Hermione looked at all her new clothes spread over her bed and the floor.

'_How could I possibly fit them all into my trunk along with all my supplies too?' _she thought to herself _'Well I had better try, otherwise Claire's going to kill me'_. Then she laughed at the thought and remembered how over the holidays Claire had taught Hermione many things from make-up and clothing to guys…

Twenty minutes later Hermione had somehow managed to get all her clothes, books and supplies into her trunk with room to spare for a bit of make-up. Before going to head down to the kitchen to help with her mum dinner.

_**A/N** a tradition that on the last night before Hermione goes back to Hogwarts her mum cooks her favourite selection of Chinese. Although Hermione's help was part of the arrangement_

Before she could though, Hermione heard a scratch coming from her window. Without even registering what she was doing, Hermione walked over to her window and unlatched the clasp before letting the poor bird in along with a huge gust of hot musty air reminding her that it was a hot summer night…

'_I wonder who would be sending me mail now? Harry and Ron said that they would see me at the station tomorrow…'_ Hermione thought as she went to open the letter.

Though before she could she heard her mobile ring tone the one for when she received a message.

**A/N** the magical world had developed this new technology although it is very like the a muggle mobile it wasn't

'_Yesss…'_she thought to herself _'he replied…'_

As she danced over to her bedside table, where her phone lay. She dropped the unopened envelope as she picked up the phone, flopped onto her bed, and began to read the text message.

'_I wonder what he's going to say now?'_ Hermione thought as she opened the message that was from her 'summer holiday' secret admirer, and began to read it…

They had been texting to each other all summer holiday.

Her secret admirer was caring and compassionate; he knew how to treat a lady like herself well.

Even though they had not met Hermione felt as if she had known him for her whole lifetime.

As she thought of what it would be like to meet the guy she pondered over her recent text message…

_Hello Princess Girl! _

_Why does school have to begin tomorrow? Why can it not just stop and fade away? My father does not approve of my advanced use of this technology. But if it means I can talk to you then I do not care! When can we meet? Are you seeing someone already? Am I not good enough for you? I desperately want to meet you tell me a place and a time and I will be there if it kills me just for you! Loving you from afar as always! - - a rose for you my lady. Prince Boy_

To Hermione it felt as if her heart yearned in pain as she wished the holidays had not come to and end as she wished she could meet him...

As she lay on her bed thinking of what to say a million thoughts began to fly in and out of her mind…

_'Though I couldn't… what if Harry or Ron found out or even worse Malfoy, I would never live it down… it was better if he stayed anonymous… as he must be a muggle… then I definitely couldn't get attached to him… my heart split in two as I fought an unknown battle inside my head…but surely he can't be a muggle, if has one of these.'_

Then Hermione sat up and dismissed all of those thoughts and sighed _'Why couldn't Claire be here?'_ she thought _'she would know just what to do'_.

'_That was probably why Claire had so many guys throwing themselves at her in desperate pleas of love…'_ Hermione thought remembering many times over the holidays when guys many both had never met before would ask Claire out, at least ten a day was normal…

Even though it was amusing to Hermione; Claire hated it when guys would act so sickly in love with her...

Claire would frequently ask Hermione as a joke, if she knew a spell that would turn all guys off her (for a while). Though every time she asked Hermione this all she would get was just laugh at her unfortunate luck and a shake of Hermione's head.

A**_/N_** _Claire has known that Hermione is a witch ever since she began going to Hogwarts._

After Hermione realised that she had been laughing over Claire and the past summer break for the last five minutes she realised that mum would soon be getting a little grumpy that she had no appeared to help with dinner yet…

Quickly writing a reply to prince boy with a _'sweet dreams'_ and _'soon'_ Hermione rolled off the bed to go and head down stairs to help with dinner…

As she did, she rolled onto a lumpy object… it was the letter… she had completely forgotten about it… as she jumped of the bed and ran down the stair towards the kitchen she ripped open the envelope... before stopping dead in her tracks…


	2. UNWANTED VISITORS

DISCLAIMER: the only things that i own are the plot, the OCC characters and a crappy computer.

CHAPTER 2: UNWANTED VISITORS…

Inside the envelope were a letter and a small metal object.

And since Hermione was in her last year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, she knew what it was for...

'_I am…'_ her heart was beating slowly quicker and quicker by the second… _'I am… I am… I AM HEAD GIRL! YAHOOOO!'_

Suddenly Hermione regained control of her legs and put them to best use.

Running into the kitchen before yelling "mum… mum… I got it… I'm Head Girl…" she cried out through an ever growing down pour of tears.

"Oh Hermione dear…" cried her mum as she gave her a hug as she began to cry, which didn't really help as her crying made Hermione want to cry even more.

"Mum…" Hermione said as she wiped her tear stained cheeks.

"Please stop crying…" she said as she began to laugh

"You're making me want to cry more as well…" she said as she began to laugh harder at how random she had just sounded.

Just as Hermione and her mum had calmed down and returned to cooking dinner, the doorbell rang.

"Hermione dear" said her mum, as she tasted the 'sweet-and-sour' sauce, "could you go and see who's at the front door".

'_It can't be dad it's too early for him to be home from work…' _Hermione thought as she walked to the door… _'I wonder who could it be?'_

As Hermione opened the door she felt a sudden shiver down her spine – when that happens something always seems to go wrong – but at the time Hermione disregarded it…

As Hermione swung the door open wide, she stood in awe…

It was her dad… and he was carrying someone… _'Who is it? Who would do such a thing to an innocent person… '_ Hermione stopped the thought suddenly as her dad put the sleeping person on the couch and she saw who they were…

Suddenly she cringed at herself forever thinking that about him of all people… she felt like spitting on him… the only thing that stopped Hermione from doing that was the fact that her father was in the room and that he looked so innocent and defenceless when he was asleep in a sea of unconsciousness.

'_But how could this happen to him of all people… I can't understand… he knows how to defend himself well enough…_' Hermione thought.

Until her dad snapped Hermione out of her trance saying "poor lad, I found him just as he collapsed to the ground… stupid kids who did this to him were too quick for me otherwise I would have gotten them!"

Hermione laughed as she thought of what dad would have done to them of he had of caught them.

As Hermione took a second glance at him she saw that he had no physical mark on him meaning that his injury was more likely to have been caused by a spell rather than a physical mean.

'_I wondered what he was doing so close to my house let alone in my suburb?' _Hermione thought as she helped her father to make sure he was fine.

After Hermione had helped her dad cover him with a blanket she went back to helping mum with dinner.

While they ate dinner in silence that evening, Hermione could not help but wonder how he had ended up being in her house. But even thinking about him made Hermione feel unsure…

Something wasn't right and Hermione couldn't shake a feeling that had slowly grown ever since her father had brought him home unconscious…

Hermione gave up and shrugged the thought off as she continued with her dinner in silence, before checking on him and heading up to her room to get a good 10 hours of sleep, before she returned to Hogwarts, for the last time


	3. CLICHÉ MOMENTS

DISCLAIMER: not rich, not famous, so do not sue.

CHAPTER 3: CLICHÉ MOMENTS

The next morning Hermione woke up refreshed and ready to start another year of dreaded school. She wished that she had tried to get rid of her 'bookworm' image a long ago.

Ever since the beginning of their third year at Hogwarts learning had become just a bore to Hermione. The only reason she got her high marks was because of many late nights of studying.

_'At least I've finally gotten rid of that look, and as soon as I get back to Hogwarts that stupid image will be gone…'_ Hermione thought to herself.

While Hermione dug through her draws for her pastel pink mini-skirt and her white singlet with a cute small pale pink jacket over the top, her mind was so full of what Harry and Ron would say…

She grabbed her hair brush and pulled her finally permanently straight locks of hair into a messy ponytail applied pink eye shadow, blush and her favourite strawberry scented, pink tinted lip gloss to complete her outfit off, she dug through her messy wardrobe until she found her super cute white flats with a cute bow on the end of each.

When Hermione finally felt satisfied with her outfit, she went to walk out the door to go down for breakfast, on the way she checked her phone and to her surprise she found that prince boy hadn't replied…

'_That's odd…'_ Hermione thought _'he normally would have replied by now… oh well I'll check later'_ as she threw her phone into her trunk and closed it before making it hover out of the room and down the stairs by itself.

As she was walking down the stairs she began to hum her favourite tune…

_Just let me hold you like you're falling apart_

_Just let me hold you and we both fall down_

_Fall on me_

_Tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever with you forever in me_

_Ever the same_

_Call on me_

_I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me_

_Forever it's you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same_

_**A/N** this is a song by Rob Thomas called 'Ever the Same'_

Stopping dead in her tracks Hermione realised that she was in the living room, the same room that he was in… Hermione cringed as she turned around and saw that he was still asleep…

'_He looks so cute though when he's asleep'_ Hermione thought before mentally kicking herself… _'Bad Hermione bad…you can't think things like that about Slytherines… especially HIM!_

Then she saw him flinch and stared at him for just him for just a second too long as he open his _'cute adorably gorgeous puppy-dog… stop it Hermione'_ eyes… then he looked at her… oh fuck… _'What am I meant to do now?'_ Hermione thought before he gave her this puzzled look, as he suddenly sat up and then proceeded to stand-up…

What happened next was like out of those really cheap corny romance books… he stood up and then lost his balance and toppled over…

Hermione ran and caught him just before he landed on top of her mums' collection of porcelain doll

_**A/N** Hermione's mum likes to collect porcelain dolls._

As Hermione caught him and pulled him back, away from the dolls she lost her balance making both of them topple over and fall onto the carpet with him landing on top of her in a compromising position…

_'There is no way that this could get any worse than this… except for my parents walking in on me like this… oh wait no! Why did I just think that… well… now I'm jinxed…'_ Hermione thought right before her parents walked into the room…

'_Oh god'_ Hermione thought as she began to guess what her parents were thinking…

Then to Hermione's surprise they continued walking past the two of them and went into the kitchen where Hermione was sure she heard her mum giggling like a school girl…

'_Gross' _thought Hermione as she shovedMalfoy off her… just as she did she caught a puzzled look from Malfoy's face…

Though this wasn't one of Malfoy's usual looks of smug puzzlement…

This one was more like a cross between a look of lost, puzzlement almost like confusion…

'_But why would Malfoy be confused'_ Hermione thought for a second as she stood up and straightened her outfit before turning around and taking one last peak at Malfoy…

_'**Hey a girl's allowed to have a second look…'**_ Hermione thought as she went to leave the room… 

But for some reason Hermione was unable to turn around… something in that angelic face kept her staring straight at him… almost hypnotic… but this was Malfoy that Hermione seemed to be fascinated with…

DRACO'S P.O.V 

'_Where am I?'_ Draco thought to myself… then he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life…

'_Damn…' _he thought again _'if this is what hell has to offer… I should have gone there a long time ago…'_

But for some reason there was something in that face that seemed familiar to Draco… the sparks of hatred that seemed to be coming from her… he could feel that they were aimed at him… but instead of angering him as well… instead they… gave Draco the opposite feeling… one of calmness and that he knew her… from somewhere… but where was that somewhere…

Just as she turned to walk out of the room at last Draco got one last chance to look at her… her womanly curves…. And delicious looking lips… and those fabulous legs… _'Damn… she's so hot'_ Draco though before remembering that he had no idea where he was…

BACK TO THE STORY… 

Suddenly as quick as the feeling of lust for Malfoy had come to Hermione it was gone as Malfoy spoke…in a gruff male voice… that if she didn't despise him so much would have had her suddenly weak at the knees… those strong powerful eyes had Hermione feeling she wanted to cower behind something from all the power that they seemed to emit…

Suddenly she looked at his face again… _'He was looking at me… oh my god… wait didn't he just say something to me? Shit…'_ Hermione thought as she stared vacantly at Malfoy…

"Um… HELLO! In there" Malfoy said as he stood up "didn't you hear what I just said?" he said with a hint of a snarl…

"What do you want ferret?" Hermione replied with a death stare that would have left even the devil cowering from her…

"Ahhhh…" replied Malfoy "well that sure narrows down my choices…" he replied with a mischievous grim…

Then as if he just wanted to piss Hermione off he stands up, flexes his muscles and then walks over to her as whispers in my ear "kidnapping Granger… well I guess that's expected of you and your type…"

By now Hermione was seething, ready to rip Malfoy to shreds, kick and punch him until he apologised to her… but she knew that he would beat her… then he looked in her eyes before walking off replying to her thought as if he knew what she was thinking "I'll beat you every time Granger so don't even bother…"

Just as Hermione was about to whip out her wand and throw the most evilest curse she knew to use upon him… as fate should dictate that plan was postponed Hermione's fire place released a giant puff of green smoke causing her parents to run into the room in a panic…

"Hermione dear are you ok?" her mum called out to Hermione as the smoke filled the whole room…

"I'm fine mum" she replied as she flexed her muscles ready for whatever had caused this smoke… then as the smoke subsided and the room became somewhat visible again a tall figure appeared still surrounded in the strange smoke… Hermione knew that this person must be a wizard… but the question still remained… who… then she got a glimpse of their face and let out a gasp of surprise…

'_No…'_ she thought as she realised who they were… "Mum, dad…run!" Hermione yelled as she shoved them out of the room as a blinding green flash erupted from the wand of the intruder… after that everything when black…

as Hermione fell into a deep slumber of unconsciousness… she suddenly felt a light tingling sensation… like she did with the floo powder… but… then Hermione finally lost all consciousness and recognition of where she was…


	4. AN EVENTFUL MORNING

Disclaimer: nada, zilch zip. i aint rich n i aint brittish

**A/N** i would like to say a very secial thanks t omy wonderful beta ellie. i would b nowere without u aye so thank you thank you thank you :P and now on with the story

CHAPTER 4: An Eventful Morning…

As Hermione opened her eyes and sat up before rubbing them, to rid them of sleepy dust… then she pulled the cover off herself and hopped out the right side of her bed as Hermione did each morning without any thought… and smacked into a wall…

'_Hang on a sec'_ she though as she opened my eyes and looked at the wall in front of her… it looked real… she put her hand up to it and felt the wall… it felt real…

'_Where am I'_ Hermione thought as she spun around to see a bare room with only a door leading to who knows where, as well as a shabby closet, table and a lonely chair to decorate the room… _'This is definitely not MY room'_ her thought screamed _'so then where the hell am I?'_

Hermione jumped out of the bed and saw that she was in her pastel pink mini-skirt and white singlet with her pale pink jacket over the top … and her white flats… then suddenly the memory of the green smoke and the flash…

'_Malfoy'_ she thought _'damn that Slytherin bastard…'_ then Hermione stopped and spun around as the door began to open…

As the door began to open Hermione on instinct went to reach for her wand… but it was missing… _'Oh crap'_ she thought _'now what am I going to do…'_

As she looked around the room for something to defend herself with the only thing she could see that would be useful to her was the vase filled with some dead flowers on the table… it was a pretty vase… but oh well…Hermione picked the vase up, throwing the flowers and water on the floor as she prepared for the person to enter just as the door fully opened…

Hermione spun around and threw the vase with as much force as she could… _'For once in my life please let it hit the target'_ Hermione thought as she closed my eyes hoping like hell that it would work… and thanks to fate… it did…

As Hermione opened her eyes I saw the vase on the ground smashed all around… then as I looked up I saw a group of people… who obviously has a captive with them… then I saw whom their captive was… "No…" I screamed before running at them… only to be caught by a rope that appeared from one of the captor's wands… now I was stuck plus now there were two of us in danger…

A/N Well that's not the important part… so I'll skip over to the Hogwarts express and tell you what Harry, Ron and Malfoy were doing at this time… devilish grin across face

HOGWARTS EXPRESS 

"Ron…" yelled Harry as he ran down the carriage… "Where's Ginny?" he yelled as he ran down the middle corridor of the train looking for Ginny… when he looked inside the compartment the obviously belonged to Malfoy and his little trio of stupid followers and adorers… but the room was different… Harry couldn't name it… but there was something familiar about this room… then he realised what it was… it was the scent of the perfume that Hermione wore… Harry paused and took a deep breath in and savoured the moment Harry had been in love with Hermione ever since he first came to Hogwarts… Cho was just a fling… Hermione had been the love of his life for the past six years… Harry knew that they would never be together though as Hermione and he had been going out at the end of last year but it had come to an end but they remained friends. _'Hang on a sec…'_ Harry thought _'where is Hermione today?'_ Harry ran out of the compartment and smack banged straight into Snape… _"Where is Mr. Malfoy?"_ Snape quizzed me as I tried to leave the compartment again… "Ahh… I don't know…" I said as I slid past him and began walking away very quickly… "I was looking for Hermione." I finished off as I saw Ron and sprinted to catch-up with him…

As Harry caught up with Ron… he yelled out to get Ron's attention… "Hey mate…" Harry yelled causing Ron to stop and turn around as Harry caught up with him… "Ron, mate…" Harry began as he caught his breath… "Yeah Harry…" replied Ron "what is it?"

As Harry stood up he asked Ron if he had seen Hermione at all today… "Shit…" said Ron "no I haven't…" as they turned around they saw Malfoy walking quickly towards the train… his clothes in a mess… a huge cut on his forehead and… there was just something about him that didn't feel right… the way he was in such a hurry… just as Malfoy boarded the train… it began to move… they were off to Hogwarts… with two students missing…

DRACO'S POV 

He didn't feel like being bothered today after what had happened this morning. So Draco took his trunk and made his way to the end of the train and luckily found an empty compartment. Once in here he recounted everything that had happened so far this morning.

He had woken up in a muggles house this morning… and to make matters worse… it was Hermione Grangers house… though the part of that morning that Draco enjoyed the most was when he had come face to face with Granger… and ended up on top of her… him on top of Hermione Granger the girl of his dream…

'But then his dear old daddy had to come and rescue him didn't he' Draco thought as he remember seeing Hermione sacrifice herself so her parents would escape. Then he remembered him father's lecture once Hermione had been locked away.

But it wasn't only a lecture… oh no Lucius Malfoy never just gave Draco a lecture he also he gave him a beating to remember not to let it happen again. But this one was a lighter one that usual since Lucius had been able to capture Potter's little know-it all girlfriend while retrieving his son so he was happy. Draco thankfully was still able to walk after this one.

Then he remembered being taken to the Dark Lords Lair and given Hermione's wand to hold. While he was waiting here he discovered news about Weasley's little sister also being caught this morning and that probably one if not both would not come out alive.

Though Draco wasn't given any time to worry if Hermione was to be the one as that second both Hermione and Ginny were escorted into the room. He remembered hiding Hermione's wand before his father walked up to him and told him to watch the two girls while he and the other death-eaters went and had a little 'chat' with the Dark Lord.

He remembered exactly what the read-head girl had said to him. "You gotta tell my brother Ron something for me… please Malfoy, tell him I loved him and the rest of the family… also tell him that I'm sorry that I ran off from him on the train… I guess I was just being my selfish self… basically just tell him I'm sorry for yelling at him this morning… I guess I just wanted to seem independent so I ran off… as I know I'm not going to get out of this mess" once she had told him this he remembered he breaking down into tears before Hermione began to comfort her as best she could while they were both tied up.

Then he thanked Hermione for her family's hospitality, why Draco wasn't dure at the time but he felt that she needed to hear something nice so he said thanks. Then there wasn't even time for an awkward silence to grow as they were summoned into the main room.

Once we entered the room Lucius rechecked the ropes binding then quickly before he marched them straight up so that they were in front of the Dark Lord. Draco was glad that Lucius had forgotten about him and left him here but he could see that Hermione was scared and most likely shocked by what was in front of her.

Then the Dark Lord began to speak to them. Asking if they were Potter's followers, with the Weasly girl replying that they were Potter's friends not his followers and that they wouldn't do anything for the Dark Lord. The look on the Dark Lords face at that moment was priceless he was being told what to do by a little girl. Draco thought it was hilarious, but kept that to himself.

Then the Dark Lord went on to offer them the chance to work on his side or death. Weasly piped up quickly refusing to ever work for the scumbag and then spat in his face before turning to Hermione and saying good-bye, within a second she went lifeless, as she was 'Adava Kedavra' by the Dark Lord. Once this had happened Hermione suddenly came alive and what came out of her mouth next was surprising to be coming from a bookwork like her.

Then I remember her struggling to get free from the Death Eater that was restraining her. Thought after she kneed him where it hurt. She began to run before suddenly tripping over the uneven floor just missing being hit by a knife thrown by the Death Eater she had escaped from. The knife though proved useful for Hermione as it sliced through the rope that was restraining her before falling to the ground beside her. At once Hermione grabbed the knife and jumped up after a quick scan of the room her eyes landed on him and she began to run towards him. As she did so Draco saw something flicker in her eyes. Suddenly she was behind him using him as a shield with her newly acquired knife up against his throat.

From here she tried to use Draco's life as a bargaining tool to get herself out of there. But it didn't work. And a Death Eater was able to sneak around behind her and hex her. Once Hermione had been hexed she fell backwards causing the knife to cut Draco on the forehead before Draco was able to get out of its path.

On remembering this Draco put his had up on his forehead and felt the scar that had formed over the cut. When he did so he winced slightly from the pain that he still felt from it.

Then he remembered being escorted out of the room and apperated by another Death  
Eater to the station while his father took care of Hermione.

Then Draco looked out his window before he heard the lunch lady walking down the corridor. Draco didn't feel very hungry after this morning's event so he let her pass by.

Once she had though someone suddenly appeared in his empty compartment. Once the smoke cleared he saw it was his father with Hermione. Draco's heart soared at the sight of Hermione being alive. Then he saw her trunk and a cage with probably her cat in it. His father turned to Hermione and pointed at the seat on the opposite side of the compartment to Draco.

Hermione looked ready to argue but then Lucius produced his wand and pointed it at her chest. At this Hermione fell silent and sat down and admitted defeat. Before Lucius turned to Draco and placed a badge and her wand in his hands. Then before he turned to leave he turned at snarled at Draco "you'd better not disappoint me now Draco" before he apperated to who-knows-where.

Once Lucius had left Draco turned to Hermione and gave her back her wand and was about to give her the head girl badge as well but something stopped him. He couldn't explain it but there was something different about this badge. Then he realised why his father gave it to him it was cursed. So he pulled out his want and quietly chanted the reverse spell to the curse before he felt it was safe for Hermione to have the badge.

Though when he offered it to her she seemed reluctant to take it at first until he had assured her that he had removed the spell and not put one on the badge. Once this had happened Hermione stood up to leave the carriage when Snape appeared at the door of the compartment.

"Ahh" he said "there are the two heads now you'd better get to the head's compartment before I decide to give detentions to both of you before we even reach Hogwarts."


	5. A SWEET KISS

Disclaimer: i say it once i say it agen i own nothing but the plot and soon a match i wish JKR would create:P

A/N nothing mmuch ot say but phew two chapters done yippie :P well hope you enjoy this and dont forget ot read and review ppl

CHAPTER 5: A SWEET KISS FOR MY SLEEPING BEAUTY…

Once they entered the compartment behind Snape they saw that they were the last to arrive, and by some of the looks they received they could tell that many weren't happy about this.

As Hermione and Draco sat down Snape and McGonagall began to tell them and the prefects what they would be doing this year. While she was talking though both Draco and Hermione weren't really paying attention. They had other things on their minds.

When McGonagall had finished she issued each house's prefects with their house's password before she turned back to Hermione and Draco.

"Now Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger I expect you two to be exceptionally role models and show as much house-unity as you can this year, with the war ever looming we need to all work together otherwise nothing will be achieved." With this she gave them all of the houses passwords along with the password (_peacemaker_) for their Head Dormitories.

With this both Snape and McGonagall left the room leaving Hermione and Draco alone to discuss this morning.

Draco spared a glace at Hermione and saw that she had been treated badly after he had been taken away. He decided that when they got to their dorm he would get his salve out for her, it would help with the bruising and the cuts.

Hermione peeked a look at Draco he was looking at her _'oh my god'_ Hermione thought _'what does he want now?'_ then she saw him reach out for her arm. At first Hermione didn't know what to do but when he touched her arm she flinched and pulled away from him.

Draco could see that she was afraid of him… he needed to show her that he wasn't a threat. The only way he decided, was to tell her about Blaise's and his secret alliance to Dumbledore and the order. But would she believe him? That was the question.

'_Oh why did this have to happen to her this morning?'_ Draco thought but he knew there was no other way to show her that he meant her no harm.

"Ok Hermione…" Draco began.

'_Oh my god…'_ Hermione thought _'did he just call me Hermione and not Granger or mudblood…'_ she looked into his eyes and saw a pair of caring pale bluish-grey eyes instead of the harsh grey ones that had belonged to his father only this morning…

Draco looked at Hermione and saw her studying him; he smiled at her before continuing. "I know this will sound odd, compared to what everyone thinks of my father and I" Draco said, "but I'm not a Death Eater or a supporter of Voldemort." Draco suddenly paused to take a breath and wait for her reactions.

When Hermione heard this though she suddenly went into shock, _'if he really is on our side then why didn't he help save Ginny?' _she thought before she contemplated getting up, _'no he's just making all this up to stop we from warning Harry and Ron about him'_ she thought as she removed her hand from his and stood up and began to walk towards the door. She needed to tell Harry and Ron about Ginny. But before she could get to the door Draco grabbed her hand making her stop and turn around.

'_She didn't pull away'_ Draco thought, _'she might just believe me'_ he smiled before seeing the look on her face. _'Shit Draco. You're sending the wrong message, just hurry up and speak.'_ He thought as he saw her begin to look uneasy about the whole situation.

"Um…" Draco began _'great'_ he thought as he felt himself begin to blush "ah…" he tried again while running his hand through his long silvery white hair "Hermione…" _'Oh Merlin how do I say this?'_ he thought as he paused for a second and looked at the amused but confused face Hermione was giving him and nearly burst out laughing. "Will you stop looking at me like that, please?" he said as he tried to remain ever in control.

Hermione couldn't help it though they way Malfoy was acting calling her by her real name and not being able to say what he wanted to say it was almost as if he was in love with her. _'Could he be?'_ Hermione thought, _'nah, he couldn't like me'_ she concluded.

"Well look" Draco finally said knowing there was no other way, "I know you want to go and tell Harry and Ron about Ginny but please don't."

Hermione was shocked Draco Malfoy hadn't just called Harry and Ron by their real name had he? This was getting all too weird for Hermione. "I need to go." She said and pulled her hand away from Draco's and turned back towards the door.

'_Shit, shit, shit'_ Draco thought _'she can't tell them about everything or else Dumbledore's whole plan will be ruined.'_ Draco paused he thought there was only one way to stop her from telling them but he didn't think now was the time so he took his wand out and muttered a charm _'if I have to do this then _s_he might as well get to enjoy it.'_ He thought.

As he grabbed Hermione's hand and spun her around before pulling her in close and kissing her delicately on the lips. At first he could feel Hermione trying to resist but slowly he felt her close her eyes and kiss him back. Then she went limp.

'Good.' Draco thought it was a bit harsh to knock her out but he needed to grab Blaise and talk to Dumbledore before she got to Potter and Weasly. So he picked her up and carried her to the couch in the corner of the room, placing her gently on it.

'_A sweet kiss for my sleeping beauty' _he thought before leaving the room and locking it with a spell.

Then Draco rushed down the corridor to find Blaise before they could go and tell Dumbledore of today's events. All the way to the usual Slytherin compartment Draco couldn't get his kiss with Hermione out of his mind, her sweet delicate lips and the fact that she had kissed him back made the kiss all that more sweeter. Then Draco realised that he was at the compartment.

Draco wrenched the door open before looking for Blaise, when he saw him sitting in the corner surrounded with girls, some even Draco didn't know. When they caught each other's eyes Blaise soon realised what was up so he quickly excused himself from the girls before joining Draco and they then went to find Dumbledore while Draco filled Blaise in quietly on what had happened this morning.

A/N in my story Dumbledore is still alive and Draco has not yet become a death eater 


	6. SLEEPING BEAUYT AWAKES

Disclaimer: same as before i own nothing only my hopes and dreams that you will review after reading thias story :P

A/N nothing much to report except it may take me a week or so to get the next chapter up but if you review my story i might get it done quicker wink wink any a special thanks again to my wonderful beta and the ppl how have read my story and ejoyed it so far

CHAPTER 6: SLEEPING BEAUTY AWAKES… DRACO'S P.O.V

When Draco and Blaise left Dumbledore's compartment they saw most people getting ready to depart the train. _'We must be getting close to Hogwarts.' _Draco thought, and then he looked down and saw that he hadn't yet changed into his robe. _'Oh shit'_ he thought and he ran off to go and change before he remembered that Hermione was still in the prefects room and she probably hadn't changed yet either.

Suddenly he spun around and ran full speed back towards the heads compartment. As he got there he grabbed his wand and muttered "Alohomora" and the door opened for him when he entered he saw that Hermione was still asleep on the couch.

He shut the door and quickly hurried over to her, all he had to do to wake her up was to give her a small kiss. But Draco was looking forward to that part, it was the part where she would hate him, probably for years after that he didn't like. Then he looked out of the window and saw they had less than 5 minutes before the train would arrive at Hogwarts.

'_Shit, shit, shit'_ Draco thought _'oh well, I guess here goes'_ he thought as he bent over her and gently kissed her on her delicate full lips.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Hermione suddenly felt this sudden urge to wake-up as her eyes fluttered open she saw someone standing over her. As first she went to smile, then she saw who it was and suddenly felt a little awkward.

"Look we've gotta hurry," said Draco as he pulled Hermione off the couch and hurried her out of the room and back to their previous compartment.

On the way to the compartment Hermione saw Hogwarts looming ever closer and realised why they had to hurry.

'_Shit'_ Hermione thought _'how long was I asleep for?'_ she wondered. _'But hey I wouldn't say my dream was all that bad with Draco kissing me and everything…'_ suddenly Hermione dropped the thought as they arrived at the compartment where their trunks were.

Both of them stood in the doorway, as neither knew what to do. Until Draco turned to Hermione and told her to go and quickly change first, though Hermione insisted that they didn't have time to both change individually, so finally they both just ran in, realising they didn't have the time to argue. Both of them dug through their trunks for their robes before throwing them over the clothes they had on and making them look presentable, as the train arrived in the station.

As students began to exit the train Draco barged his way through being his usual Slytherin self "make way" he yelled as he barged through "head boy coming through".

By the time Hermione made it out of the train where she had waited patiently, and gotten into the heads carriage that carried them up to the castle she remembered that she had meant to tell Harry and Ron about Ginny earlier, but then she had decided to go to sleep. _'That's a bit odd going to sleep right then…' _Hermione thought but the carriage lurched before it began to head towards the castle.

When they reached the castle Hermione saw Harry and Ron and was about to run over and tell them about Ginny, when they spotted her and came running over to her.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said as he gave her a hug, "hey Harry" she replied before giving Ron a hug "hey Ron".

'_This is it'_ Hermione thought _'I gotta tell them about Ginny now'_ Hermione opened her mouth and was about to tell them that Ginny had died when Ron butted in "hey Mione, you haven't seen Ginny by any chance have you?" he asked.

Hermione's stomach began to knot as she prepared for their reactions, when Malfoy appeared and grabbed her. "Dumbledore wants to see us heads before the feast begins." He said as he dragged her off towards Dumbledore's office, but he didn't get very far.

Harry and Ron came running after them "Oi Malfoy what do you think your doing?" Ron yelled as he grabbed Hermione's other hand and pulled her away from him. Then Harry arrived and pulled his wand out "where you taking her Malfoy?" he said dangerously "Dumbledore hasn't ever had the prefects go to his office before, so why now?"

Draco knew he would have to tell them something to get out of this situation in one piece but he knew the whole story would be a bit too much so he decided to tell them part of the reason.

"Dumbledore want to see us before the feast because some urgent matters have come up and he needs us to quickly deal with them before the feast." With the explanation over he grabbed Hermione's hand again and began to lead her towards Dumbledore's office again "and seeing as we are all hungry I would like to get it over and done with before the feast. Is that alright for you potty and weaslebee?" he replied in his usual tone of annoyance, before turning the corner and arriving at the statue.

"Ok," said Hermione, "what's this all about?" as she put her hands on her hips emphasising on her annoyance. "Why are you always popping up when ever I go to tell them about Ginny?" she said in a snarl. "You scared bout what's going to happen to your dear little daddy?" though before she could get any of her questions answered the statue began to move and a staircase appeared in its place.

Hermione had this annoyed look plastered across her face, Draco wished he could remove it from her face but unfortunately Dumbledore wanted to be the one to explain it to her and not him. So he was forced to climb the stairs with her probably following behind seething at him for all the wrong reasons.


	7. ANOTHER

Disclaimer: i will say it again for your enjoyment: i own nothing!

hey my wonderful readers well i'd just like to so a big thanks to all my faithful reviewers: iluv2dance, Saphire Water Elf Princess, PrettyPrincess01 and dracotersexiness. and a special thankyou to my wonderful beta runs up and gives her a huge hug and now on with the story...

CHAPTER 7: ANOTHER…

Dumbledore watched as the two heads entered the room, both taking a seat in one of the two available armchairs in front of him. One kept glancing at the other with looks of hurt and sadness the other huffed and stared at the Professor waiting for him to speak.

"Well," said Dumbledore "before I begin about why I have asked for you two to come here, would you like a lemon drop?" he asked as he offered a bowl of the sweets to the two heads.

"No thanks Professor." Replied Hermione as pleasantly as she could as she was still annoyed at herself for not telling Harry and Ron yet, but also confused about Draco and his recent behaviour, he had disobeyed Voldermort but removing the charm off the badge so she would be free of his control and there was something about him, he had certainly changed over the summer, Hermione could see that but she knew he had changed inside as well, for he had not insulted her once this morning actually he had been the complete opposite polite and sweet as ever… _'Sweet!' _Hermione thought _'where did that come from?'_ then her thought were interrupted as Draco accepted a sweet from Dumbledore and Dumbledore began to talk to them, well more to her than Draco…

"Hermione my dear, alas the death of Ginny is a terrible thing to happen so early in the year." Said Dumbledore as he placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Hermione couldn't believe it _'he talking about her death in front of Malfoy as if it was nothing big just a mere accident something unavoidable.'_ Hermione began to clench her fist in anger _'if Dumbledore doesn't care about Ginny's death then who would?'_ she thought _'I've had enough of this if they don't care about Ginny then I'll go'_ she concluded.

Hermione stood up from her chair and turned to Dumbledore quickly excused herself before walking out of the room. As soon as she walked out of the stairway the statues jumped back into place leaving Hermione feeling very alone.

Hermione didn't know where to go but she knew that she had to get away from everyone for a while. So she headed to the only place she knew that she could be alone… the Forbidden Forest. As she began to walk off she failed to notice the statue move slightly to allow a person to slip out from behind it and into the shadows.

As Hermione entered the forest she began to remember the last time she had been here. She and Harry had been going out for a month or so and he was showing her something as a surprise. Hermione remembered him guiding her along this very same path while he thought she was blindfolded. She remembered how the whole way she was trying to think of a way to break it to Harry that she didn't think it was going to work out between them.

FLASHBACK 

"Harry where are you taking me?" Hermione asked sweetly as Harry replied with the same reply he had told her the last 5 times she had asked him where they were going "you'll see where almost there" when he stepped into a small opening in the forest that when Harry removed the blindfold from Hermione's face and she saw the whole clearing and how beautiful. She began to walk towards the small lake off to the edge of the clearing captured by its amazing beauty.

She turned around and saw Harry all ideas of breaking-up with him suddenly felt like they would be a thousand times harder to accomplish. But Hermione knew that she had to tell him it was the right thing to do. Though just as she went to begin Harry butted in "Hermione you don't need to thank me" he said as he half puffed out his chest "but I brought you here because I thought this was the best place to tell you this."

As he began to walk closer to Hermione she began to worry. _'What was he going to tell her?'_ she wondered as he finally stoped in front of her. "Hermione," he began "this relation ship of our, has been so wonderful for me, but I have recently found out some news and because of it I feel we must end our relationship" he said quietly.

Hermione was beginning to worry _'what "news" was this tat he was talking about?'_ she began to worry more _'did someone say something about me?'_ she thought, though before she could worry anymore Harry began to finish off what he had to say.

"Hermione you are the kind of a girl that I hope I will marry in the future but I know it won't be you for if Voldermort ever found out that you and I were going out he would be able to use you against Ron and me even more than he can already, as well there is news in the ministry that I have been able to learn a little about if they do what they are proposing then it would be disastrous for our relationship." Suddenly he took a breath and let it all sink in with Hermione.

On the one hand Hermione was glad that she didn't have to tell Harry that she couldn't see the relationship going anywhere but on the other hand she was curious about this "proposition" the ministry had and why Harry was under the influence their relationship would be in danger from it. Hermione stopped this train of though and looked up at Harry, on seeing her puzzled face Harry realised she wanted to know more.

He laughed, "Hermione I'm sorry," he said as he began to stroke her cheeks with his hands "but I'm forbidden from telling anyone me learning about it wasn't supposed to happen so I can't tell you anymore than I have already" he then pulled his hands slowly away from Hermione's face and put them in his pockets. "All that I can tell you is that if it does go ahead you will find about is when we return to Hogwarts next year, ok Hermione" he finished.

Hermione understood even though she didn't want to, and watched Harry begin to walk off. But she was curious 'why did he bring me here if he was going to tell me all this?' she thought. "Harry," she began as she ran to him to catch him before he left the clearing "why did you bring me here to tell me all of this?" she asked with her all famous look of puzzlement across her face. "Hermione," Harry said, " I was walking here after last weeks win over Hufflepuff and I came across this clearing and I just knew it was meant to meet you. I don't know why but it had Hermione written all over it." He stopped and had his silly smile on his face and Hermione smiled, he cared for her but not in the same way they both had when they had started going out. They both knew that they were only meant to be friends.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Hermione suddenly realised that she was at the clearing and walked over to her favourite rock that was on the edge of the small lake that was off to the edge of the clearing. As she sat down she stared into the lake and saw her reflection.

It should have been both of ten here not just Hermione, she should have been stronger like Ginny but she wasn't and now she was all alone. As thought similar to this began to run through Hermione's mind she began to cry, she felt so alone without Ginny.

Ginny had been her only true friend at Hogwarts that wasn't a guy but now that she was gone only Harry and Ron were left and once they heard how she let Ginny die they probably wouldn't want to be her friend anymore. And the thought of this Hermione began to cry harder.

As Hermione was crying a figure crept out of the shadows at the edge of the clearing and wrapped her up in his arms and began to whisper to her that it would be alright.

When Hermione stopped crying she looked up into the worried silvery-grey eyes before she could say thank-you or even register anything another person stepped out of the shadows and walked out towards the pair.

"Merlin Mione, I never thought you would desert Gryffindor like this" they said " I thought you'd know better seeing as your Harry's friend, but then again I bet he's promised you something" they said as they began to get angry "or maybe your working for him." They said with a malicious tone, after hearing this Hermione burst into teas again and Draco took a step towards them before realising he had to choose wether to comfort Hermione or beat the living shit out of…

Before Draco even had the chance to decide another figure hidden well in the darkness of the trees surrounding the clearing made the choice for him as the word _Adava Kedavra _rang out through the clearing and a green flash blinded them all.

Draco saw a body collapse but he didn't know who as the flash from the spell had disoriented him but as he regained his sight he saw who had been killed and saw who the killer was…


	8. TRUST ME

Disclaimer: NOTHING...

hey guys hope you like it and i won't say much seeing as i rote a lot before the last chapter anyway sorry if i seem to keep killing people off cos i dont mean to. promise. anyway on with the story...

CHAPTER 8: TRUST ME…

Hermione sat up suddenly dripping wet. When who ever they were had cast the spell Hermione had been so shocked that she had tried to get up off the rock but resulted in making she fall off it and into the lake.

She was about to stand up when she heard Draco begin to argue at the unknown intruder. Hermione realised that now wasn't the time to show herself so she carefully and as quietly as she could peer around the rock and saw that the spell had done its job.

After Hermione had seen Neville lying there looking just like Ginny had only a few hours ago Hermione couldn't hold back the anger, the hurt and the frustration that had been silently heaping up in her for the last minute or so, she stood up from behind the rock and began to yell at both of them cursing them with every word she knew. Suddenly she stopped when she realised who Neville's murder was. Hermione realised she was is a dangerous position. There in front of her was Draco and his father.

Lucius looked over to Hermione before turning back to his son "my son I thought I had showed you how to keep her under control, but maybe I was mistaken" he said " maybe I had better show you again so you won't forget and have this mudblood talk to me in that sort of a manner." He said as he pointed his wand at Hermione and muttered the word _Crucio_ and Hermione fell to the ground in agony.

As she lay there next to Neville's lifeless body in the most excruciating pain Lucius walked over to her and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to her feet.

Once he had Hermione on her feet he wrenched her head and made her stare at Neville's lifeless pale face, "you see that silly muggle lover" he said to her as he spat out the words "that will be your fate if you do not do everything my son or the Dark Lord tells you to do" he said as he made her turn around and face her "do you understand me?" he asked her.

Hermione's mouth just wouldn't work; neither would the rest of her body. She was paralysed from fear of this monster. When Hermione did not reply to Lucius's threat he pointed his wand at her again and muttered _Crucio_ and Hermione was on the ground again as huge amounts of pain soared through her body making death feel like heaven.

Before Lucius could inflict anymore pain on her Draco spoke-up "father," he said "if she is to be my little mudblood slave maybe I should give her punishments instead of you." Then he walked over to them "also we are late for the feast, and certainly missed so if you do not mind father I will take her now so we are not any later and she will receive her punishments for this later."

Hermione suddenly felt the pain go away and opened her eyes and saw Draco staring at her with concerned eyes but just as she was about to thank him they turned as hard as steel and he barked at her "stand-up now" Hermione was confused but one look at Lucius's face and Hermione realised it was best if she did as she was told.

Once Hermione was up Draco told her to move it and began to blame her for them being late to the feast, though once his father had disappeared Draco suddenly stopped. Hermione saw this as a chance to get away. Though as soon as she began to run for the castle Draco grabbed her hand stopping her from escaping.

Hermione felt trapped and scared, she didn't know what she was going to do. Then she saw Draco was going to say something to her, she was prepared for another out-burst as his father wasn't around now to protect him she could easily fight him. Thought when Draco began to talk Hermione realised something was up.

DRACO'S POV 

As soon as Draco saw his father leave the school's grounds he immediately went to apologise to Hermione for what his father did to her and how he had treated her just then but before he got the chance Hermione tried to run away and by reflex he reached out and grabbed her arm. As she turned around he saw that she was uneasy with the situation, so he tried to make her feel more at ease.

"Here" he said as he let Hermione go and handed her his wand. "What's this for?" she replied with a puzzled look. "To show you that I'm not going to hurt you" he replied as he turned back towards the clearing "hey" Hermione said running to catch up with him "where are you going the castle's the other way" she said as she caught up with him.

"Yeah I know that" Draco replied as he kept walking "but your friend is still in the clearing" he finished off as he kept walking only to realise that Hermione had stopped. He turned around a saw her beginning to tear. He rushed back to her "Hermione it's ok," he said as he gave her a hug and let her begin to cry onto his robe.

They had been there for around 10 minutes when Draco realised that they needed to get back to the castle so he pushed the hair out of Hermione's face and looked at her tear stained face and smiled. Hermione looked up and as their eyes met Draco was sure he felt a spark between the two of them. But he knew now wasn't the time to mention it. "Hermione," he said as he wiped a tear away from he cheek "we had better hurry and get Neville and get back to the castle before people really begin to worry." He said as reached out for her hand. Hermione looked up at his face and then looked down at his hand Draco saw that she was still scared "do you trust me?" Draco asked her. Hermione looked down at his hand again and paused before placing her hand in his and looked up at him and smiled as she whispered her reply; "yes".

Quickly they hurried back to retrieve Neville once they had him Hermione led the way back while Draco carried Neville. Once they got back to the castle Hermione slipped inside while Draco waited out side with Neville so as to not cause a disruption.


	9. DUMBLEDORE KNOWS

i just like to say a very BIG sorry to all my faithful readers. i'm so sorry bout not writing this chapter any sooner. i've had a cold and it's been horrible :( but the good thing is that i've finally gotten it up and hopefully i will have the next chapter up by tonight :D yay. so with that said on with the story

CHAPTER 9: DUMBLEDORE KNOWS… HERMIONE'S POV

Once Hermione was inside the castle she headed straight for Dumbledore's office, though on the way she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror and realised that if anyone saw her looking like this they would most defiantly be startled so she rushed to the nearest bathroom to clean herself quickly.

As Hermione was splashing water on her face she looked up into the mirror and saw her hair and clothes and the mess they were in all wet and muddy so she grabbed her wand and muttered a spell to clean it all up. Once she was looking cleaner she happened to look at her want as it felt a little odd to her, as she did so she discovered it wasn't her wand but Draco's. She quickly checked her pocket to make sure hers there, before she realised that she must have forgotten to give it back to Malfoy in the forest.

Though as Hermione rushed out of the bathroom and off to Dumbledore's office she began to wonder why Draco's wand had worked for her? Thought before she had the chance to think about it much she arrived at the statue. Quickly muttering the password she then climbed the steps two at a time reaching the door to Dumbledore's office in a matter of seconds. As she went to knock on the door she heard a voice from within say "come in."

Doing as she was told Hermione opened the door and walked inside. Once she had shut the door behind her she walked briskly over to Dumbledore who was sitting at his desk. She went to speak but Dumbledore silenced her and motioned for her to take a seat. At first Hermione went to refuse the seat but when she saw a glimmer in Dumbledore's eyes she decided against it and accepted the seat.

Once she had taken a seat Dumbledore spoke "ahh… I can see there is something that is troubling you Miss Granger." He said as Hermione saw a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ahh… yes there is something that I need your help with but I'll need you to come out the front of the castle to understand." Hermione said as she began to fidget with her hands, like she did whenever she was nervous.

"Well this seems to be urgent to you Miss Granger so we had better hurry" Dumbledore said as he walked over to the door and motioned for Hermione to show him the way.

As the walked through the quiet castle's corridors Hermione couldn't help but think of Harry and Ron who were somewhere in the castle enjoying themselves while Hermione felt all alone with no one to turn about today's events except Malfoy and even after his sudden change in attitude, Hermione just couldn't bring herself to feel comfortable with her archenemy from the past six years. _'Why is this happening to me?'_ Hermione thought as a single tear slowly slid down her cheek before she wiped it away and walked out the main doors and stopped in front of Draco.

As Dumbledore peered past Hermione and saw what Draco was holding he knew there would be a lot of explaining to do over this. "Well…" he said to the two of them "this is going to cause some difficulties in our original plans Mr. Malfoy but I think the two of you have had enough for today if I am not mistaken Miss Granger" he implied before he took his wand out and removed Neville from Draco's arms before he spun around and began to walk off.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. They both knew that there were many things still to be discussed but before either could say anything Dumbledore called out to them as he continued to walk down the corridor.

"You two had better follow me to your dorm unless you want to sleep outside, which I wouldn't recommend" with a twinkle in his eye. He saw the two bemused heads follow his silently to their dorm.

'_The ministry can't help with what their doing but this prophecy is going to send these two through a lot of turmoil' _Dumbledore thought with a small sigh before he stopped at a portrait of two small children, a boy and a girl running around a tree in early spring with everything in bloom and not a care in the world and the biggest grins all across their faces.

When Hermione saw the portrait she couldn't help but adore it. It was a work of art. She smiled at its simple beauty. Draco though had given the portrait a quick glance and as well as Hermione had thought it was magnificent but his gaze was more interested on focusing on the Gryffindor girl. After a minute or so Dumbledore called the two children over and introduced them to the heads.

"Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy this is Elizabeth and Christopher" Dumbledore said "Lissy and Chris this is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy this years heads." Dumbledore finished. The two children in the portrait turned to meet the two heads and in unison replied "tis a pleasure to meet the two of you".

"Nice to meet you both" Hermione replied.

"Charmed." Draco replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well" said Dumbledore "you both know what the password is so if you don't mind I'll be going as you have something urgent to deal with" and with a twinkle of his eyes he left.

Hermione turned back to the two children in the portrait. "Um…" said Lissy "are you going to give us the password or can we go back to playing?" she asked quietly. "No that's ok" Hermione said "peacemaker, right?" she asked.

"Yes that's right" Chris and Lissy replied as the portrait swung open and Hermione and Draco stepped into the common room that they would be sharing and spun around in awe… the place was brilliant to say the least.

hehe don't worry you'll find out what the rooms look like soon. hopefully yolu think they are good cos i had a bit of a mental blank with them.


	10. BREAKDOWN

well i'll keep this snort and sweet aye. i got it done! yay os now you can't be mad with me fingers crossed lol anyways enjoy!

CHAPTER 10: BREAKDOWN…

When Hermione had thought about what the head's quarters would look like she expected it to be simple and in the house colours of the head boy and girl. But this was most certainly not the case.

Once you had stepped into the quarters it was hard to believe that you were still in Hogwarts. For in front of Hermione and Draco was what looked like a spacious apartment, completely different to the common rooms and quarters of their separate houses.

Hermione couldn't believe what she saw in front of her, though once she walked over and peered inside the first door she saw a room beyond her dreams. Whenever she had pictured her future bedroom it always had a huge comfy king-size-bed with a pale pink cover in the middle of the room covered in cute stuffed animals. But as she looked around the rest of the room she saw a desk, closet and set of draws all made from a pale wood with a light pink tinge to the wood giving the room and almost magical feeling.

While Hermione had been looking at her room Draco had walked over to the next door and discovered the bathroom that they would share. It was magnificent to say the least. Draco had always thought the bathroom that he had adjoining to his room back at the manor was huge enough this one here wouldn't even make you give his one back at the manor a second glance. Though Draco decided he would check the bathroom later on and made his way over to the last door.

When Draco opened the door he saw a light room with light green and white walls. To Draco the room had such a calming and inviting feeling that he felt like he could just sit in that room forever and be content to lay down on the huge king-size-bed in the middle of the room. Though as he flopped down on the bed Draco felt like something wasn't quite right. Then he got up and walked over to one of the dressers and opened the first draw and discovered his favourite photo. He had never shown it to anyone. He had secretly taken it in their 6th year, and he knew that he would always cherish it forever. Though before he could admire it any longer there was a knock at his door, hearing this Draco quickly shoved the photo back into the draw ran his hand through his messy golden locks before he went to the door.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see Hermione there. _'I must be hallucinating' _he thought to himself, _'wasn't she glaring at me not long ago?'_ at the thought of Hermione still talking to him after everything today made Draco's heart soar.

Hermione could see that he was thinking but she didn't know how long her stubborn conscious would keep her here, and stop her from chickening-out. Just as she went to try and speak again her mouth just wouldn't work. She knew what she was going to say, she had planned it all out in her room only moments before. Though all her planning had just flow out the window the moment she had knocked on his door. _'I can't do it.'_ She thought, before walking off back to her room on the other side of the room.

Draco stood there for a second stunned. This wasn't the same Hermione that had been at Hogwarts the past six years. He knew he had to talk to her and sort this out, for both of their sakes.

"Hermione" he called out as he began to walk towards where she had stopped in the middle of the common room on hearing him call out her name.

Hermione stood there not knowing what to do, she felt like she just wanted to fall apart there and then not caring who saw her. But Malfoy was in the room, even though he had completely changed from the git that he had been for the last six years Hermione was unsure of his motives.

Hermione bit he lip so as to try and stop the tears, but they still came. As this point Draco was standing right behind her looking at this broken girl. He felt her pain and wished that he could help it go away. Placing his had on her shoulder while trying to calm her.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry about everything." He began "everything that has happened both today and the last six years" on hearing this Hermione lost any hope of holding back her tears and began to sob uncontrollably.

When Draco saw this he slowly spun her around and enveloped her in a warm and protective hug. "I promise you Hermione," he whispered in her ear "this will all work out. And you'll see I'm not the git you though I was" for some reason Hermione felt comforted by this and snuggled into Draco's embrace.

Draco held Hermione there for what seemed like eternity, while many thoughts plagued his mind _'his father was the reason she was in this state'_ Draco looked down at Hermione who had stopped crying _'this angel that he had fallen in love with in their first year at Hogwarts had lost a lot today and all that he had done was hide from it all'_ he smiled as he pushed the hair away from her face and saw that she was about ready to fall asleep.

Picking her up he carried her to her room and placed her gently on the bed before covering her up. _'She looks beautiful even when she's been crying'_ he thought to himself as he walked out of the room.

"Wait…" he heard he call as he was shutting her door. Peaking around it he saw he sit up "thanks, I guess," she said as a slight red tinge appeared across her cheeks. He smiled at this _'she'll be alright'_ he thought before he gave her a quick nod of agreement and shut the door, and went back to his room.

As the door shut Hermione was unsure 'did Draco Malfoy just smile at me?' she thought to herself. 'Oh this is all to confusing' she thought as she rolled over and fell into a deep sleep.

As Draco shut the door of his room he couldn't help but feel his spirits had lifted a little. He couldn't be bothered changing, falling into his bed still in his robes he looked over to his side table. Picking up his mobile he saw that he had a message. A smile soon showed upon his face as he saw who the message was from. Replying quickly before he too rolled over and fell into a deep but troubled sleep.

the next chapters not really got any plot its more just a bit of fluff that i had been wanting to write in this story. hopefully you will like it.


End file.
